


Day 19

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Narnia, They watch Narnia, Worried Peter, because obviously that's all that matters, dangerous peter, idk - Freeform, idk I'm tired, never mind the other stuff, no beta we die like men, spider sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 19. AsphyxiationPeter couldn't say exactly when it had started. It just had. One day he was fine, everything was perfect and beautiful and fun. And the next - well everything had changed.





	Day 19

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted this, this morning...... But I didn't so I had to edit while half asleep because I woke up too early this morning and let's move on because no one wants to hear about my life....
> 
> Anyway.....
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

19\. Asphyxiation

_Peter couldn't say exactly when it had started. It just had. One day he was fine, everything was perfect and beautiful and fun. And the next - well everything had changed._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** _"You can do it."_ **

** _"I know you can." _ **

** _"It'll be so easy."_ **

** _"One moment. And Tony Stark will be gone."_ **

** _"The world will be slightly cleaner and it will be thanks to you."_ **

Peter woke with a gasp, his dream slowly disappearing from his mind. It was a nightmare, he was sure about that, but there was something else. Something nagging in the back of his mind.

Something was wrong.

But he couldn't quite figure it out.

Peter shook his head. Everything was fine, it was just the dark messing with his senses. He slowly laid back down, still trying to shake the weird feeling.

He slipped quickly back into a fitful sleep, instantly dropping back into dreams. Dreams of a dark room, a darker figure and poison filled words.

** _"It will be so easy."_ **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_He'd had a sense of unease for weeks - months even. His spider sense going off every time he and Tony were alone in a room together but never if someone else was in a room with them._

_He had chalked the unease down to stress from end of year tests and his spider sense down to the uneasy feeling putting him on edge. To be honest, he didn't look into it too hard, he just brushed it off and went on with his life._

_As if nothing was wrong._

_There was definitely something wrong._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Peter!" Tony said with a smile when Peter entered the Avengers compound. Peter's spider sense instantly flared to life, it yelled of danger but there was no danger to be seen.

Peter yawned, he hadn't been sleeping well, he kept on waking up for no apparent reason. Mixing that with his glitching spider sense, he was not having a good day.

"Oh, hey Pete." Natasha greeted, walking into the room, "I don't know you were coming over today."

And just like that the feeling was gone. Everything was ok. As if nothing had ever been up.

Peter shook away the worry was slowly creeping up his spine. His spider sense was probably just on the glitch, that's what Peter told himself, there wasn't anything wrong, Tony wasn't a danger. He knew Tony wasn't, it was his sense which was wrong not Tony being dangerous.

"Hey Nat, do you want to join us for our film?" Tony asked friendly.

"Sure, why not, I'll see if any of the others want to join us." Nat replied with a smile.

In the end, Steve, Bucky, Clint and of course Nat decided to join them. Steve and Bucky felt like they had lots of films to catch up on while Clint and Nat just loved Narnia. Don't judge, It was Peter's choice, he loved Narnia. Who doesn't love Narnia!

Everything was going great, they managed to get halfway through before anything went wrong.

Peter had headed into the kitchen to grab some more popcorn and, without Peter noticing, Tony had followed him into the room.

Peter only noticed that Tony was there when his spider sense burst into life, more insistent than it had ever been before. 'Immediate danger!' It screamed but Peter couldn't see any danger. It was only Tony and himself.

**_"It will be so easy."_** A voice said in his mind. A voice Peter didn't know, didn't recognise and didn't truly hear. It was there but it also wasn't.

"Peter?" Tony asked, suddenly right in front of him, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just - just zoned out for a second." Peter said but the same words were echoing through his mind, **_"it will be so easy."_**

** _"You can do it."_ **

And Peter could do it.

He could feel his grasp on reality start to slip away. The voice was all he could hear. All he was aware of.

Peter blinked and Tony looked startled, scared.

He blinked and Tony was right in front of him.

He blinked and Peter's own hands were wrapped around Tony's throat. Tony couldn't breathe and his face was going red but he wasn't stopping.

His spider sense was screaming and it was only vaguely he realised it was never warning Peter about his own danger, it was warning him about Tony's danger. About his danger to Tony.

But only when they were alone?

Tony still couldn't breathe and Peter still had no control, but he needed to do something. He couldn't let this happen.

Tony's eyes were starting to droop while he scratched at Peter's hands and Peter felt the pain.

Pain meant life and life meant control.

He focused all his energy. He had one chance and this was it.

He threw his hand out and knocked over the popcorn, sending it crashing to the ground. All he could hope was that someone heard because his hand had returned to Tony's neck and he knew if he didn't let go soon, Tony would be gone and it would be his fault.

It was up to everyone else.

Suddenly, Peter's spider sense stopped and he felt control return to his limbs. He instantly released Tony and they both tumbled into the floor. Tony gasping for breath, Peter in shock.

Before Peter even had time to blink, he was being flipped onto his front and pinned down.

"What's going on." It was Nat. Her tone sounded like poison but Peter had never been happier to hear her voice.

For a moment the only sounds which filled the room were Tony's wheezing breaths as he tried to get back all the oxygen he was deprived.

"I - I don't know." Peter said honestly. "I'm me I promise, I just - just wasn't in control." Peter tried to explain. How did he explain that he was him but he wasn't trying to kill Tony.

"Tony, you ok." Clint asked, sanding in the doorway but with his bow trained on Peter.

Tony nodded, still not able to speak and Peter could see Steve and Bucky standing near by, their stances menacing. Peter could tell that one wrong move and he would be dead four times over.

"Look, I don't know what happened. I had no control over my body, it was like I was possessed, I knocked the popcorn onto the floor in the hopes you could stop me."

Tony was still looking at him like he was some form of monster, in fact, so we're all the others.

"Please help." Peter muttered to the ground. He had to hope they would believe him, not think he actually wanted to murder Tony. He didn't know what was going so all he could hope was that they could figure it out for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took two weeks. Two weeks of Peter not seeing anyone while alone, there was always at least three of them, before they figured out what was wrong.

It was Hydra.

Hydra had somehow managed to figure out how to mind control Peter.

When Clint had come - along with Steve and Wanda - to tell Peter what was going on and how they were fixing it, Peter had just crumbled. He had become a ball of sobs and hurt.

This was all his fault.

This was all Hydra's fault.

He was being forced to do Hydra's dirty work.

And he nearly murdered Tony. That was on him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took three weeks before Peter was back to normal. Before he was safe again.

Three weeks of loneliness, self-hate and fear.

They were the worst three weeks of his life.

But as soon as he was safe, Tony was there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Peter!" Tony yelled running over and giving him a crushing hug. Tony looked a lot better than he had when Peter last saw him, but that was probably because the last time he saw Tony he was gasping for breath.

Peter smiled widely as he returned to hug equally crushing.

Everything wasn't ok. They had to beat Hydra. They had so much to do.

But Tony was here. And Peter was here. And everyone was here.

Everything wasn't ok, but it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!!!!
> 
> Have a good day/night!!!


End file.
